


5 years ago

by NeedMoreSleep24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dead Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Past Lives, Sad, Sad Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedMoreSleep24/pseuds/NeedMoreSleep24
Summary: Stiles a name not spoken for years so what happens when it is
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, sciles - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> no bad Theo Raeken and the ghost rider thing never happened and different things happen from the original plot cause a character wont be apart of it till like the 5 or 6 chapter

_Batman last Online....2010_

Scott looked at his phone and Sighed, the boy Scott wished had more time, 6 years ago a boy age 14 was Shot,5 years ago Scott wandered into the woods for that boy, 5 years ago Scott turned into a werewolf and used the knowledge the older boy use to joke about to scare him, the same boy who told him to stay safe but Scott Formed a pack a Pack that hated him saw him as Cruel ,mean , rude and hard as well as hot headed they thought he was worse than Derek at times, 5 years ago his grief over took him just before Jackson became a hazard, yet Jackson was the reason he had to overcome it. 5 years ago the boy would have been 15.

4 years ago Boyd, Erica, Ethan, Aiden and Allison Nearly died and Many innocents, 4 years ago Scott turned his own Beta and Soon the Beta hated him as well in these two years being numb was Scott’s only cure even when he became known as the True Alpha and then two other people joined the pack Kira and Malia.  
3 years ago, Scott trained harder and harder he learned more he did the research but one thing he couldn’t do was trust his pack bonds were strained with his pack they looked happy even Derek now but he wallowed in sadness and Paranoia, his Scent was cold and dark the only thing that showed he was good were his actions

2 years ago Scott had been through so much he couldn’t take it anymore he had a break down, a full blown Panic attack Infront of the pack but he never talked emotion with anyone not even after that day he avoided every conversation about it he held his head up and smiled but it never reached his eyes.

Those who understood what happened to Scott was those who new of the boy, the boy who’s life ended to quick, that would be his mum, Deaton and of course the boys family and couple of his other friends the boy who saved Scott’s life the boy who was to smart for his age was quick witted and used sarcasm to deflect insults and hurt, the boy who’s favourite sport was Baseball but said he would go out for the lacrosse team for the young asthmatic Scott who lost his asthma after getting bit that fateful night in the woods, the boy who was known as

Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ ‘Mischief’ Gemin Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also would like to put that I know it's short and Scott and everyone else is 18 in the main story


	2. Open your heart you'll feel better even if it hurts

The pack was sitting around the Table Squabbling about the new supernatural threat they could feel in beacon hills, that still hasn’t tried to make it’s self-known, which was very shocking since it’s been a week and of course the true alpha stands tall in-font of them telling them that they have to try and wait it out which some of the pack are dis-agreeing about they haven’t even noticed Peter walk in looking quite happy even though they haven’t trusted him in months he slowly walks upstairs to his room which is off limits to everyone, even Derek who owns the loft but he doesn’t seem to mind he already avoids him like the plague.  
Scott Roared and the whole room went quiet” I say we Don’t do anything till Necessary and this is now an order “everyone nodded and kept there heads down afraid of Arguing with the true Alpha that had the same look in his eyes that showed up when he was getting fed up with there behaviour Jackson scoffed and went over to the couch and turned on the Tv everyone soon followed, Then Scott left and then it started the Bad mothing of the Alpha.  
“why is he always like that, cant he give us a damn break he acts like he can control everything that happens around here” Jackson said sounding pissed “ watch it Jackson He might hear you “ Isaac said, most of the pack laughed and then Malia jumped up “I’m Scott, the true Alpha I do whatever I want and you guys have to listen to me and if I find out you have done something I haven’t allowed I will kick you out blah blah blah” everyone laughed again except Theo who had kept his mouth shut since it began, he was leaning on the wall behind the couch picking at his Nails not that Amused with what was happening in front of him.  
“Theo don’t you want to join” Liam asked (and yes this book will have a bit of thiam in it cause I like the ship)Theo shook his head no “ I only mock the people who deserve it Scott isn’t one of those people” they laugh thinking he was joking but his face stayed serious and he stood up to leave that’s when they stopped laughing “Wait what are you trying to say he’s rememberable he keeps us on leashes and makes us go over everything and if we don’t listen he choses are punishment or he shouts “ Derek said in an stern voice “ I may be mean and Blunt but he chose to keep secrets while we all know each other’s well except yours only that you betrayed the dread doctors and killed your sister for them” Theo glared daggers at Derek and walked out and said “you know nothing Derek, especially about Scott”

With Scott… Scott’s P.O.V

I walked into the house and moved into my room going straight to the closet there were two boxes in it, I grab one box with the word ‘mischief’ scribbled onto it, no dust had touched the boxes since they were put there the boxes were filled with some clothes aka plaid shirts and one hoodie that was baggy on stiles but was tight on me now since stiles got clothes double the size he actually was and photos of us and those notes we use to pass each other in class and would end up in my pocket at the end of the day forgotten about until we wore the clothes the next day.

I grabbed one of the two plaid shirts and hugged it close it still smelled like stiles slightly not that much anymore since how long ago it was since he last wore it the thoughts of Stiles flooded my mind and warm tears streamed down my face silently I pulled my knees closer to my chest and let all my emotions out I cried into the shirt and sobbed uncontrollably not even noticing my mum walk into my room and hug me as I broke down screaming insults in my head at Stiles for leaving even though I know it wasn't his fault and that he wasn't there but I couldn't control it he was my everything I loved him and I never got to tell him cause I was to god damn shy while Stiles was so confident and amazing and I was scared to lose him scared if I told him he would leave but in the end that didn't matter he was gone anyway.

I fell asleep in my mum's arms exhausted from all the crying and so did my mum so as we both sat by the closet with me in my mums arms I felt a sort of comfort that soon faded and woke up I felt so weak my mum had already moved from where she was leaving a post it note on my arm saying she had to go to work I sighed and looked over at my bed to see Theo sitting in the centre with the boxes open around him and silent tires dripping down his face laughing slightly at some photos I moved over beside him and hugged him and looked at the photos trying to remember the good memories with Theo instead of the thoughts of losing him. 

With the pack-Liam's Pov

I grabbed my chest as I felt anger and sadness pulse through the pack bonds connected to my heart I looked around the room with tears spilling from my eyes everyone in the pack could feel it as well this was the first time we've ever felt something like this and we all knew it was coming from Scott he must have opened his pack bonds more accidently but then we felt Theo get filled with sadness and happiness. 

Allison moved from her seat in Isaac's lap and grabbed her stuff saying she was going to find Scott and of course we all followed it was time he told us why he was the way he was even if we hated him for it we might be more understanding if we knew so when we walked into Scott's from to see Theo and Scott crying in the bed together looking at photos and pieces of paper. Theo was the first to look up at us everyone noticed they were crying and Scott was wearing a plaid shirt that didn't smell like him or Theo and was sort of tight around his muscles "Scott, Theo what's wrong? " Scott's face went hard while Theo sighed and said "It's hard to explain Liam" while Scott said he didn't want to talk about it.

So Lydia move onto the bed with us following which was very hard to do and said "Try us" with Derek continuing saying "Were pack, were family you two we need to talk about this if it upsets you even if your the Alpha Scott we know you have emotions and we really want to understand " I mumbled "Please" they were quiet till Scott put a phot in front of us and said " It started when we were 4 we meet a boy named Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ ‘Mischief’ Gemin Stilinski it's a mouthful but it made him, the boy we knew....


End file.
